Witch Hunter short stories
by pantera negro
Summary: There is not enough Witch Hunter fanfictions so this will just be a bunch of random WH short stories, a different theme for each chapter. First Fanfiction so Enjoy!
1. A broken promise

Witch Hunter short stories

Authors note: There is not enough Witch Hunter fictions, so I'm just going to try and add for those who like WH fanfics!

**Disclaimer: Witch Hunter and its characters all belong to Jang-man Cho, I own nothing.**

_Story Summary: Tasha reflects on Aria becoming a witch, told in Tasha's point of view._

_Characters: Tasha Godspell, Aria Godspell_

* * *

**A broken promise**

Tasha Godspell had never cared for much things. He had always been content with his life. Sure there was a war between the witches and

humans; but that didn't matter. He had Aria. Aria was everything to him. Aria was his precious little sister. From the moment he laid eyes

upon her small fragile body as a baby, Tasha had promised to himself to never let anyone hurt her. Ever. He was going to be the greatest big

brother she could have. He would protect her, care for her, threaten anyone who would try and do her harm.

So why was it that in the end he couldn't keep his promise?

Aria was gone. She had awaken as a witch and destroyed everything; their home, village, father… Tasha had promised to never let anyone

hurt her. She was the first thing he had to let go of. That day, Tasha made a new promise. He would get stronger and save Aria. That way he

wouldn't have to consider this a broken promise.


	2. Mordred's feelings

Authors note:

Finally chapter 2! Thank you for those who took the time to read through the first chapter and continue to follow these short stories, it's much appreciated! Enjoy! If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to post them up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter or any of its characters. Witch Hunter and its characters belong to Jang-man Cho.**

_Story Summary: Mordred in her human form thinks about her relationship with Tasha._

_Characters: Mordred/Halloween, Tasha Godspell_

* * *

**Mordred's feelings**

Mordred didn't deny it, she loved Tasha. He was her master, He was the person she desired to be with, the one person she would die for. Its

true Tasha had his defaults; she would never deny that, but that's what made Tasha such a great master. She found his obsession over

money to be funny, his feelings for Aria to be sweet, and his dangerous methods of dealing with missions to be fun. Mordred could feel

Tasha's feelings, she knew his emotions better than anyone and all she wanted to do was protect him. Mordred knew the feeling of

disappointing Tasha. She had felt it; when she told him that Aria's life was worthless compared to his. She never wanted to feel that again.

Ever. All Tasha ever really wanted was to protect Aria, his irreplaceable little sister. Tasha may love Aria but Mordred hated the young witch.

Aria hurt Tasha. Repeatedly, more than once. Aria destroyed Tasha's home, killed his father, placed a curse on Tasha, and killed Tasha's

beloved master Edea Florence. Mordred would do anything Tasha asked of her; anything but forgive Aria for the way she continues to hurt

her master. All Mordred could do was watch as Tasha continued to hurt. He didn't feel good enough, he felt weak and powerless all because of

his sister's ignorance. So Mordred tried to fill up the holes Aria created in Tasha. Mordred took care of him, let him comb her messy hair, and

lastly Mordred loved him. She didn't care that the emotions were artificially made by the golden contract. Loving Tasha felt right and so good.

She accepted the emotions she first loathed, and secretly, although he would never admit it, she knew that her master felt the same as her.

Keeping these feelings secret was okay with Mordred too. They may never say these feelings out loud, but as long as she knew he felt them,

playing ignorant to her feelings was just fine with her.


	3. Escape

Authors note: 

Again, I thank anyone who has took the time to read the two short stories I posted, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Witch Hunter and all its characters belong to Jang-man Cho, I own nothing.**

_Story Summary: The night Lancelot left Britian with Guinevere, told in Lancelot's point of view._

_Characters: Lancelot du Lac._

* * *

**Escape**

Lancelot du Lac stride past the other knights without giving them a second glance. He had an order. It would be

considered betrayal, he knew, he would also be kicked out of the round table for this, but Arthur- his king asked this of

him. _"Protect Guinevere with your life!" _Lancelot still remembered his king's voice clearly. Protect Guinevere. Protect his

queen. He was in front of her room now, guarded with knights to prevent escape. "Move aside" he commanded. The

knights looked upon one another, "Sir Lancelot it is a direct order from King Arthur to not allow her majesty any

audience". Lancelot knew this wouldn't be easy... "I ask again that you step aside" No use. Lancelot had no more time

for this, if he didn't hurry… and so he soundlessly took down the knights at his Queen's door. He opened her door,

gently and soundlessly, like he always does things. He viewed Queen Guinevere, she was looking out a window-

beautiful as always. She turned "Ah…" To do this, it was now or never. Lancelot kneeled, "My Queen, per King Arthur's

request I have come to save thee. "Ah…" Wow, Lancelot really did wish she would use more than that to speak, but

that was what made Queen Guinevere so brilliant.

They strode silently through the castle halls, Lancelot slashing down anyone who would get in their way. He was

covered now. Covered in knights blood not his own. He got a glance at his Queen's face; she was sad, scared, he

wanted to do nothing more than embrace her and make all her worries go away. _"No, what am I thinking- she is my _

_Queen. I am but a loyal knight, I will not let my emotions get in the way. Hmm I suppose I should rephrase this…I was_

_a knight, now, I am but a traitor to Britain." _"AH…" The startled cry from his Queen snapped him out of his thoughts.

"…Lancelot". Oh shit. Lancelot was hoping- praying this wouldn't have had happened. "Sir Gawain". "Lancelot! Are

you mad?! This **witch **has been branded a traitor, to be burnt alive for her sins! Lancelot stop this nonsense at once

and remember the knight's code. ….I really don't want to have to stop a fellow knight of the round table with my

sword." Traitor. Yes… that's all he was now. "Step aside Sir Gawain". Lancelot prepared to pull his blood covered

sword out once more. "Hmph, I guess I have no choice". And the two fought. Lancelot could remember being hit but

couldn't feel the pain. …NOW! Lancelot used the open opportunity to slash at Sir Gawain's face. "AAAARRGGGHHHH"

He heard his former comrade scream. That should keep him down, for now anyway. He turned, had to finish this now.

Quickly scooping his trembling Queen up, he ran. And ran, kept going, no stopping. He finally met his destination. A

tunnel, to be exact the secret passageway that he Sir Gawain and Merlin knew about.

They made it…. They made it. They made it!

Lancelot du Lac took one last glance at the castle….. _I'm sorry. _He thought about the knights of the round table, his King and his Princess.

_I'm sorry princess Mordred. I'm sure you will make a fine ruler one day, I hope_

_to see you again, with your mother you'll be reunited like I promised, and I'm sorry I couldn't have said goodbye, _

_pleases train hard and forgive me one day. _Lancelot looked a little longer until turning his back, _I am so sorry _

_Britain._

That day, the Knight of the Lake was stained in red.


	4. When Xing gets bored

Authors note:

Hey! Thanks for those who read the short stories, this is chapter 4! Make sure to comment/criticize or give any suggestions or ideas and opinions you might have.

**Disclaimer: Witch Hunter and all its characters belong to Jang-man Cho! I own nothing.**

_Story Summary: What happens on Xing's day off, told in Xing's point of view._

_Characters:_ _Xing Bairong_

* * *

**When Xing gets bored**

Xing Bairong watched the clock tic. _It's like it's not even moving!_ He was bored. A bored Xing = trouble. A lot of

trouble. He made his way towards the training room. Xing knew very well from previous attempts that a changing room

for WH was located here. He looked at the doors leading to the men's changing room and obviously walked the opposite

way. You were **crazy** to think that Xing would go into a room surrounded by half naked men. Never. Ever. Would he do

something so UnXing like. Xing had a reputation to keep after, all. Unless Tasha was in there he refused to do

something so obnoxious. Swift and quietly, Xing opened the doors and crept in. He peeked from behind the wall that

separated the door and the actual changing ladies. A few witches he recognized from chatting with on trains. There was

Lara, Saya, Gwen and…. OMG! Eclipse Shadenon. Man, Eclipse definitely went into his books. She had curves in all the

right places and knew how to move her hips when getting her training clothes off. It donned on him, if Eclipse was here

than didn't that mean that- ah too late. Golden swords materialized around him and he was faced with a fully clothed

Alv Bronte. "Eclipse can I kill him?" A few screams and gasps from the other WH witches, a few trying to cover up their

exposed breasts. **"Xing you-"**he heard Eclipse start to say with a dangerous gleam to her eyes, but Xing was gone not

a second later. _This was exactly what Shinsok was_ _made for! _That was fun! But now Xing was bored again. He

continued walking down the halls until he noticed Tarras. _Tarras! I definitely can't ignore a chance of criticizing him! _

Casually Xing walked over. He looked over at what Tarras was doing and really, Xing wasn't surprised to find Tarras

checking himself out in a hand mirror. _Here goes nothing, _"Hey Tarras!" "Xing…, do I look perfect or out-of-this world? I

Tarras Doberg am the definition of Superb. Everyone here is really blessed to be in my presence! Don't you think it's

illegal to be as spotless as me?!" _More like the definition of narcissist! _"What I think? I think I see a pimple!" _Wait for _

_it… _"NONESENCE! US DOBERG"S DON"T GET PIMPLES!" _Hah, just a little more… _"You know, rumor has it that Tania

Doberg is supposed to visit our WH center on February 12th, isn't that today?"_ In three, two, one- _"LIES!" "Lies? Not

unless Tania wanted to give a surprise visit to her baby brother". "WHA- **baby** brother! Xing you are **dead** the moment

I come back from this mission I have to do"! Xing watched in amusement as Tarras rushed

away, knocking several WH down in his attempt to leave the center before Tania got here. _Hah! That's what the self-_

_centered idiot gets! He totally believed me too! So gullible! _"**Ahem-**"Oh_ that sounds like Visul._ Xing turned to see his

hot-bodied assistant glaring at him holding her signature maces. **"Xing you moron, how many times do I have to **

**say NOT to go into the women change room!"**

_ -Oh shit. _


	5. Team Blondie

Authors note:

Another update! Huge thanks goes out for those reading this message!

**Disclaimer: Witch Hunter and its characters belong to Jang-man Cho!**

_Story Summary: How Team Blondie was formed, in Cooga's point of view._

_Characters: Cooga Kunein, Words Blondy von Worth_

* * *

**Team Blondie**

Cooga hated a lot of things but the one thing he hated more than anything was witches. He despised them. His mother

was killed right in front of his eyes by one of those witches. She died for nothing, one day a witch came and just started

destroying the village, cruelly killing many people. It was a miracle he was alive. He didn't have much of a choice after

that but to join WH. His home was destroyed and he never knew his father, his mom never mentioned much about him

so Cooga automatically thought the man must have been a pushover. After joining, and a long description of his ESP

abilities, those assholes from Central actually made a weapon he could use; his signature gloves. It took a while but

Cooga eventually progressed from B-Class to A-Class. Soon after he met Words Blondy von Worth on a mission

Vihyungrang forced the two of them to do together. At first Cooga didn't like the older man, he was quiet, intimidating,

and seemed way too serious. Aside from that the man even looked weird; he had long hair and an eye patch! Cooga

did what he could to piss the man off, and eventually found it a fun pass time. He would look for Words to try and

irritate the man or to try and get him to show any kind of emotion. It soon became a regular thing but Words still

refused to show any emotion but the angry glare. Sometimes Words would lighten his glare or actually seem to listen when Cooga talked, but aside from that

Words mainly ignored him. In truth Words often did tell him to leave, but Cooga would only smirk in response and continue on with what he was saying. He

supposed Words didn't find him worth while to actually use his powers on. On their next forced mission, Cooga took his irritating a little too far.

Words was furious! In fact Cooga really thought Words was about to attack him or something but the man just

stride away. Cougar wasn't quite sure what he said to piss the man of so much, but it was an improvement from the usual glares. Cooga didn't care either way but then the witch the two A-Class were sent to fight showed up. The

truth was Cooga had under estimated her. He didn't notice the supporter not too far away and it had gotten him by

surprise. He was lying on the ground now coughing blood. _Tch, guess this is why they sent two A-Class for this mission._ _Shit, everything's so blurry, I can't _

_focus enough to send a lightning bolt... so pathetic am I gonna be killed here by a witch? Heh how ironic. _He watched as the witch approached him

ready to give the final blow. Cooga closed his eyes, it wasn't till he heard the noise around him did he reopen them.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the enemies falling to the ground and a tall figure standing

above him.

* * *

When Cooga woke up he was generally confused to wake up in the WH train medic room. After a few moments he

realized that he wasn't alone and turned, only to find himself staring at Words. Cooga was speechless, after pissing

Words off to the point that he'd leave during a mission, seeing Words was the last thing Cooga expected. He stared for a

while longer until Words spoke up "It's rather unusual to see you so quiet." _Oh shit, the hell am I supposed to say, _

_sorry? Thank you? What the f*** are you doing here? _He broke out of his thoughts when Words sat down and actually

started talking, trying to have a conversation. Cooga thought he would die of shock. Upon learning that Words also

hated witches, Cooga was curious but silent. _This guy is actually kinda interesting, but the sudden personality change is pretty weird._

A mission later team Blondie was formed, although Words still argued with him that 'Blondie' wasn't a real word and as

the two spent more time together, Cooga even found himself calling Words "Big brother."

It's true, that a witch destroyed his home, mother, childhood…. But it gave him a hell lot of more opportunities and

a position in the greatest job, so Cooga will continue to hate them, but still not completely think that things may have been

better without them.


	6. Valentine's Day

Authors note:

Chapter 6! Just a Valentine's Day fic. Happy V-Day to those reading!

**Disclaimer: Witch Hunter and its characters belong to Jang-man Cho.**

_Story summary: How Xing spends Valentines Day, in Xing's point of view._

_Characters: Xing Bairong_

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Xing woke up in a great mood, not only did he have a day off from missions, but today was February 14; Valentine's

Day! For most people today would be an ordinary day, but to Xing, Valentine's Day was one of the most important

holidays in the year if not the best. Valentine's Day meant a lot of things to him; cute girls, chocolate, more cute girls,

chances to flirt, and let's not forget all the single hot bodied babes who were so lonely this time of year.

After Xing was dressed he headed towards the cafeteria, that was ALWAYS a good place to go girl hunting. Ah, there

was Saphira, a B-Class WH with the talent of moving her hips. She was dressed in the usual WH uniform; tight short

dress with her puffy witch hat. He moved behind her and quickly spun her around to face him with their faces just

inches apart. "Hey Saph, if I had eleven roses plus you, I'd have a dozen." Saphira instantly turned pink, _there so cute_

_when they blush!_ "Xi-Xing, you know I'm not into those kinda things…" "You know you might be asked to leave soon,

you're making the other women look bad." Another shade of pink. "Ah…Xing I-""I like you, I like you a lot." And she

was all over him, kissing and moving in as close as she could get. _Score number 1_

Next place to look would be the training room. When Xing got there he looked around,_ hmm… I don't see any ladies, _

_just guys. Maybe I should try again late- _"Xing!" He turned and saw Mira holding a box of chocolates. "For you!"

"Thanks beautiful- that is your name, right?" She blushed a deep red before handing him the chocolates and giving a

light peck to his cheek, she then skipped away to go and train most likely. _Two for Xing- let's see if I can beat last _

_year's record!_

As Xing walked through the corridors no destination in mind, he saw a cutie he didn't know the name of. _Must be a _

_rookie, how bout I give her a welcoming introduction. _"Hey, if I said you had a killer body would you hold it against

me?" ***SLAP* **_WHA- was so not expecting that! _"Ah sorry, it's just my friend wanted to know if you think I'm cute."

***SLAP* **_Again! Man, she's tough. _"You're pretty strong, do you know karate, because your body's kicking!"

***SLAP**SLAP*SLAP* **_Ok… just walk away Xing._

After more successful and a few unsuccessful punch lines, the end of the day finally came as Xing could find no more

cuties around.

_And that's #53, I officially beat last year's record! Can't forget about all the chocolate I got from those lovely witches._

_This year was great, Can't wait till next year and- is that Elmar? _The swordsman was practicing her moves putting in a

lot of effort. "Hey Elmar, what cha doin' so late?" "Xing! I was just training, I need to keep up if I want to stay as strong

as the other A-Class." "Why don't you take a break and come have a drink with me instead?" The older witch looked

startled, "Me? Uh, that's sweet Xing but I um…" _She's getting all flustered, so cute! _"Elmar, there's something wrong

with my WH cell." "Something wrong? Mana related?" He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in close "It's just

that…. Your number's not in it." Elmar turned beet red "I-I-I-"**"XING" **_Oh crap, it's Visul! _"Sorry Elmar, I have to go!"

And he was gone in a flash.

_That adds up to a whooping #54!_

* * *

_Xing wishes you all a happy Valentine's Day!_


	7. A-Class Hangover

Authors note:

Hey viewers, here's chapter 7! Remember to review.

**Disclaimer: Witch Hunter and its characters belong to Jang-man Cho!**

_Story summary: The morning after an A-Class party, told in Tasha's point of view._

_Characters: Tasha Godspell, Tarras Doberg, Xing Bairong, Cooga Kunein, Amos, Ran, Eclipse Shadenon_

* * *

**A-Class Hangover **

The first thing Tasha noticed when he woke up was a killer headache. The second thing is that he was in the cafeteria lying on a table. The third thing Tasha noticed was the destruction of the place and his comrades also passed out._ Ugghhh the hell happened here? Damn this place is a mess and all the other A-class WH are here aside from Team Golden Moon, Nekbet and Worth._

By then all the other A-Class WH were also up. Without looking Tasha could tell who was saying what.

"Why am I the great Tarras Doberg lying in a place like this?_ -Tarras obviously,_

"Hmm… anyone know why I'm lying beside a _man_? –_That would be Xing,_

"Fuc*kin hell happened?_ – Cooga's also here,_

"BEST PARTY EVER"-_and Amos,_

"Huh?"-_and Ran._

Tasha finally sat up and looked at the others. _OMG. _Everyone looked….. Different.

Tarras' hair was a bright pink,

Xing had magic marker written on his forehead which said 'The real Yue Bairong',

Cooga's shirt was gone and…. was that a hickey on his neck?,

Amos' mustache seemed to have been shaven off,

And Ran gained quite a few piercings…

Yup. Something huge happened and Tasha couldn't remember. Great, just great.

Everyone also examined each other,_ wait for it…_

"Hahahahahah" Tasha could here laughter irrupt from the cafeteria.

"Tarras why the hell is your hair pink?"

"WHAT, nonsense, no way. Us Dobergs don't have pink hair and- is that a hickey?"

"My face hurts! Are these piercings, Nekbet is going to kill me!"

"The real Yue Bairong? What the heck is written on your face?"

"Eh, Amos your mustache is gone! Now you don't have a single hair on your body~!"

"WHA, why you…."

"Tasha!" _it's Ran,_

"Yeah what is it?"

"…What's with the excessive makeup?" _Huh….. OH SHIT! Damn it, it wasn't just the other A-Class!_

"…"

"….."

"…..."

"…"

"…"

"….."

And with that they all left back to their rooms to try and figure out what the hell happened and undo the damage.

* * *

The next day

Tasha had finally gotten rid of the eyeliner, lipstick, and concealer. To be honest with the makeup he looked a lot like Ulquiorra from Bleach besides the hair difference. He went down and saw the other A-Class. Tarras' hair was back to normal, Xing's forehead was red; Tasha assumed he must have rubbed HARD to get the marker off. Ran's piercings were removed although her nose, lips eyebrows and ears seemed to have already healed due to her mana. Cooga was receiving a lecture from an irritated Words about 'The one time I leave alone on a mission'. Amos' mustache was still absent and Eclipse was standing there looking amused along with Alv standing beside her.

"Hey Tasha!" she greeted him as Alv just stared. _Wouldn't be surprised if Alv was plotting to kill him for talking with Eclipse along with the other A-Class. It really makes me wonder if her mental state is stable….._

"Hey Eclipse," cue Alv's glare at him.

"Tasha you were SO funny the other night! I would never think that you would act so bold!"

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

"…."

"Oh my! Don't worry Tasha, I've got it all recorded! C'mon you've got to see it, you guys were SO drunk!"

And with that Tasha found himself in Eclipse's and Alv's room, in front of a T.V with a cup of black tea in his hand. He watched in horror and shock, the memories finally coming back to him.

* * *

_"I Tarras am the worst! My sister's head of the Doberg family, I don't have my own power's having to rely on Prithvi, and my look is so bland."Drunk Tarras runs out of the room. Who knew drunk Tarras was so negative._

_Amos was chugging down drinks laughing like a maniac with…half a mustache._

_Xing was in a corner telling a tale of a white dragon, a loving and sadistic guy named Lee, and a sensitive guy named Xing. What more in his tale there was an emperor who lived a few thousand years. If Xing wasn't drunk, calling himself Yue, and talking to air, people might have taken consideration to his knowledge. Oh Xing._

_Ran was rocking out to her heart's content using any dance move she could think of; twerking, belly-dancing, attempting to do the worm…_

_And worst of all was him and Cooga. They were making out on one of the tables. Him and that midget. And Cooga was totally dominating._

_Tarras suddenly ran back into the room with neon pink hair screaming 'Doberg's are the best!' _

_Amos mustache was completely gone now as he tried and failed miserably to sing to a song that wasn't playing._

_Xing was now next to Amos telling another tale, this time about three brothers who once loved each other but now wanted to kill each other. And a message was present on his forehead._

_Ran had stopped dancing and now giving herself piercings. Owe that must hurt. A lot._

_As for him and Cooga…. Tasha had ripped Cooga's shirt off and finally gained dominance. Currently Tasha was proceeding on giving Cooga that hickey as Cooga tried to draw on Tasha's face with eyeliner._

_It would seem that Eclipse had recorded this whole incident and Tasha could hear her laughing through the whole recording._

Tasha learnt a lot of things that day.

1) Tarras had a really low self-esteem when drunk.

2) Amos should never sing. Tasha nearly turned death from that one night.

3) Xing really knew some good stories. Tasha wondered why he never told them to anyone before.

4) Ran knew some great moves and really had an attraction to metal when drunk.

5) Cooga was actually a pretty good French kisser…..

6) Never rely on Eclipse to get you out of embarrassing situations.

7) Lastly, never get drunk to the point that you'd forget all the crazy things you did.

But Tasha regrets nothing.


	8. Being Sick

Authors note: 

Thanks goes out to those reading this, remember to review!

**Disclaimer: Witch Hunter and all its characters belong to Jang-man Cho!**

_Story summary: Tarras' first sick day, told in Tarras' point of view._

_Characters: Tarras Doberg, Xing Bairong_

* * *

**Being Sick**

When Tarras woke up he felt terrible. Despite waking up he was exhausted. His head was killing him, his stomach was in immense pain and he felt hot and sweaty. _Hmph what a bad day, it really shouldn't be allowed for someone like me to feel so unDoberg. _In all honesty Tarras wanted to do nothing more than lie down and go to sleep. _No. What nonsense am I thinking about? I am a Doberg! I am better than anyone here, I don't need to rest. I- Oh shit! _Tarras got up and stumbled to the washroom. He immediately dropped to his knees and threw up in the toilet. Once he was done he stared, shocked. _What? Me, Tarras Doberg reduced to his knees? Me Tarras Doberg throwing up; doing something so disgusting? Impossible. Am I… sick? No. I can't be. I've never been sick before. As a Doberg I should be ashamed for thinking something so absurd. I- OH _and Tarras proceeded on throwing up whatever was left. _Shit._ Tarras got up and instantly sat back down. _The room is so blurry, and I swear it's spinning too!_

After a while Tarras finally managed to get up and make it to his office. _What a drag. Tania would be furious to see me like this._ Tarras shuddered, the thought of his sister always gave him goose bumps. _No it's not just her. The room definitely got colder! A moment ago it was hot as hell now I'm freezing. Dammit! Ohhh I feel nauseous. _He slumped to the ground and just lay there. _There is no way this can be happening. I am the blessing of the Earth, I've fought against opponents that not even the other A-Class could fight! I am amazing, I don't feel ill, or any type of pain! _He had no clue how long he lay there shivering but he must of fell unconscious as the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake.

_Wha-? _"Xing?" _When did he….? AH I'm still on the ground! How dare I show such weakness!_

"Tarras….. You're sick."

"Of course not! We Dobergs can't get sick!" _Man my voice is hoarse. _

"Really now~ I suppose you're lying there so patheticly because you want to."

"Why you…. Xing your dead!"

"Uh huh, who would have thought that Tarras Doberg would get sick! Oh I know," Xing pulled out his WH cell. "Can't let this chance go by!"

_Is he taking pictures?... He is! Damn him! _**"Xing you-"**

"Okay, Okay relax. I already took enough for black mail later so don't worry! Anyway you really look bad Tarras! You're lucky I found you here! As your teammate I'm gonna help you out this one time. It's a real shame you're not Tasha."

Before Tarras could protest Xing had slung the shorter man over his shoulder and proceeded on carrying the younger man back to his room.

* * *

"Now just stay in bed as I get some tea okay~"

_I have never felt so humiliated in my entire life. But at the same time it's not that bad. It actually feels kinda nice having someone take care of- THE HELL AM I THINKING! I AM A DOBERG, WE TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES! _

Xing came back with tea and a bowl of soup.

"Now eat up Tarras~"

"Like hell."

"Hmm, don't make me force you."

_Damn him. _So Tarras tried some soup. He was very proud to be able to hide his feelings. _Holy shit! This is AMAZING! Since when could Xing cook? Maybe the tea….. Nope there is NO way it can be any better._

So Tarras tried the tea and was proved wrong.

* * *

Eventually the day came to an end and Xing was ready to leave.

"Wait,"

"Huh? What is it Tarras?"

"Don't leave yet!"

"Ah is Tarras going to miss me~"

"NO! It's just that….."

"Don't worry I already know!"

And with that Xing got into the bed beside Tarras.

"Tch, Thanks" Tarras mumbled

"You say something?"

"Tell anyone and your dead."

That night Tarras cuddled to Xing although if you ask him later he would never admit to this.

_Maybe being sick isn't that bad. _


	9. Team Golden Moon

Author's note:

Thanks goes out to those reading these stories, especially the two who reviewed! Here's chapter 9, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Witch Hunter and its characters belong to Jang-man Cho.**

_Story summary: How Eclipse and Alv met, told in Eclipse's point of view._

_Characters: Eclipse Shadenon, Alv Bronte_

* * *

**Team Golden Moon**

Eclipse walked through the halls with no destination in mind. It really was a slow day at WH. Eclipse decided to give herself a break from training and really had no idea what to do. Eclipse looked down at her black uniform. That's right, Eclipse had finally made it into the A-Class after working so hard. She already tried to see how her old teammates from B-Class were doing but they were out on a mission. With nothing better to do she went to the cafeteria.

She looked around and saw several A-Class, how rare. Team Black star was there, but Eclipse didn't really like them, they were idiots in her opinion who acted superior towards her. Then there was team Blondie, without even doing anything she had pissed the younger blonde off, simply by being a witch. The older blonde said nothing although he did give her a killer glare. Eclipse decided she'd avoid them too after that. Next was….. Who was that? She was a witch who wore the A-Class uniform, but Eclipse had never seen her before. The witch was still a child too, of course it could be that she had stopped aging but still…. Wasn't she too young to be an A-Class.

So Eclipse decided to walk over and find out who she was.

"Hey," The girl turned and looked at her,

"…"

"I've never seen you around, I'm Eclipse!"

The young witch just gave her a monotone stare.

"So what do you A-Class do in your spare time? I'm kind of new when it comes to being an A-Class."

"…..Have tea."

"Really, I love tea time, black tea's my favourite!"

"I like tea with milk…"

"Really, you should come over and try some of the tea's I've collected",

* * *

Somehow it became an unspoken thing between the two, they would meet for teatime and talk; mainly Eclipse talking, with the young witch named Alv listening.

There teatime became more and more frequent, and Eclipse found that she really enjoyed Alv's company.

"Eclipse?" Alv asked her during one of her visits,

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What do you think of the other A-Class?"

"The other A-Class? Well some are definitely annoying, but others I don't talk to much."

"Then….. Can I kill the ones who annoy you?"

"Awe, that's sweet Alv! But no, you can't kill them since there our allies."Alv only stared. "Hey Alv, do you have a team yet?"

"…..A team?"

"Yeah the other A-Class are in teams and I think we could work well together."

"A team with Eclipse…. I'd like that." And much to Eclipse's surprise, Alv smiled.

"That's great! What do you want to call our team?"

"Anything you want."

* * *

So Team Golden Moon was formed shortly after and Alv even moved in with Eclipse. After the two became teammates Eclipse learnt that Alv was somewhat protective, threatening anyone who'd insult Eclipse. Eclipse found it completely adorable. Eclipse loved Alv, and more often than not Eclipse thought of Alv as her little sister. The two witches would always be seen together and despite what everyone said about Alv being an emotionless girl, Eclipse knew better. Alv was the perfect partner for her, and likewise when it came to Alv.


End file.
